


One Last Night

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki never tried to overthrow Thor from the throne? Thor and female reader are engaged to be married when war breaks out. Loki must lead a regiment and do all he can to stop the war from coming to Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Night

Loki was pacing in his room when she entered; his narrowed eyes fixed on the floor, hair hanging in his face, hands clasped behind his back, mumbling to himself. She latched the door and wandered over, calling his name as she went. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not know anyone had entered until she was in front of him, neck bent at an angle, wearing a silly smirk.

The anger thrumming through him seemed to disappear almost instantly. “What are you doing here, Y/N?”

She stood tall, one hand holding the other in front of her, brushing almost silently against the numerous layers of silken skirts. “I turned around and you were gone.” Seeing the dark shimmer in his eyes, she asked, “What has happened, Loki?”

Confliction tore through him. He wanted to tell her the truth, but Thor had been firm in his command. “It is not to be discussed with anyone-”

“Loki, I am not just anyone. I am betrothed to you,” confusion and hurt took hold of her voice.

“My love, that is not what I meant.” He grabbed a hand, gently tangling his fingers with hers and after pulling in a deep breath, he told her exactly what had happened, and what was about to happen.

War had broken out in the adjacent galaxy. The frost giants, Loki’s family by blood, were running corybantic; slaughtering anyone that stood in their way to rule all the galaxies. Thor, the newly crowned King of Asgard, had received their plea for help mere hours ago, and immediately decided to send the kingdom’s best men, led by Loki.

“There is a chance I might not return,” swallowing hard, Loki did not like the way the words tasted on his tongue.

“Do not say such things,” she begged, tears dripping from her eyelashes. “You will always return to me.”

Loki pulled her to him and whispered against her forehead, “You cannot know that.”

Y/N scoffed and gripped the dark green lapels of his jacket. “Do not try and take away my hope, Loki.”

“I want you to do something for me, Y/N.”

If needed, she would die for him. “Name it, my prince.”

Loki’s heart was in his throat, thickening his voice, “Go and see Frigga, tell her that you cannot go through with the betrothal.”

Shock flashed in her y/c eyes. “No, I will not.”

“Thor will take care of you.” It physically pained Loki to say it, but he knew his brother would care for Y/N as if he loved her.

She stepped back as if Loki had struck her. “I do not now, nor will I ever, love Thor!”

“Please. You must do this.”

“Why _must_ I? Can you not see that I am not marrying you out of duty. I am marrying you because I-”

Loki squeezed his eyes shut. “I leave at first light.”

“No,” she barely choked out, a shaking hand over her mouth.

“Y/N, don’t you see, you must go to Frigga-”

“NO! I will not do it. Don’t you understand? I am yours and yours alone. Loki, my skin was branded with your fingerprints the moment you grabbed my hips and said ‘please.’  Do you remember that night? Because I do, as much as if it were yesterday.”

Loki would be lying if he claimed no recollection of that night. But how could he do that? That was the night Loki confessed his feelings for her, asked for her hand in marriage.

As if he were reliving that night, Loki gripped her hips until she gasped; the layers of silk thick under his touch, but the heat of her skin seeped through, warming him. She curved into him, molding her body to his as if she were trying to become one with him. With her hands on his shoulders and tangled in his hair, Loki kissed his bride-to-be.

Loki swallowed Y/N’s moans as he wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her to the bed, her feet dangling in the air. Even through her corset, cotton camisole, and sapphire silk gown, Y/N could feel the strength that Loki’s lean frame contained. Once back on her feet, Y/N turned, and sucked in a ragged breath as Loki began to undo the delicate buttons along her spine. With every layer of silk and charmeuse removed, it became increasingly harder to breathe. It was normally a lengthy process, but Loki’s long fingers moved quickly and gracefully, ridding Y/N of the dress that had been made specifically to compliment the various emerald tones of Loki’s attire.

She was flushed and breathless when she turned at Loki’s gentle command. His eyes lingered on her kiss swollen lips, dropping down to the camisole where her dusky nipples tented the thin charmeuse.

“Remove the rest of your clothing,” his voice almost broke under the weight of need that pressed upon him.

Y/N did as he commanded, letting the thin material slip through her fingers and to the floor. “What next, my prince?”

“On the bed, hands and knees,” despite the fact he wanted nothing more than take her right there, Loki kept his voice cool.

Once again, she did as he commanded, even going so far as to wiggle her hips as her legs spread. “Like this?”

Bottom lip captured between his teeth, Loki discarded his clothing and stood at the edge of the bed. “Exactly like this.” He reached out and brushed the back of his hand on the inside of her thighs; up and down, back and forth, until her hips were swaying to a rhythm only the two of them knew.

“Loki,” she whined, goosepimples dotting her skin with every swipe of his skin against hers.

“Patience, my love.”

Y/N was about to protest, say something about how she’s never been one for having patience, but it was then that Loki’s nose brushed against her sex. To keep from cutting her palms open with her fingernails, Y/N grabbed a pillow.

He pulled in her scent, moaning low and heavy when her slick coated the very tip of his nose. Unable to control himself, Loki reached out and drug two fingers through Y/N’s wet folds, grabbing his erect and pulsing cock with his other hand. She pushed back, searching for more of his touch, growing more and more heady with every infuriatingly gentle stroke of his digits.

“Please, Loki,” she begged, not caring how pitiful it might make her sound.

Loki granted her wish and pushed two long fingers into her dripping pussy. Y/N’s back arched and her hips shuddered as she keened. If it weren’t for the pain Loki inflicted upon himself by biting his bottom lip, he would have come undone to the sounds Y/N was making, to the slippery sucking sounds of his hand in her pussy, to the way her body was writhing, pushing back against him. Her knuckles were white and her heart thundered against her chest and ribs as if it were trying to pound outside of her body.

Languidly stroking himself, he could feel it, her body preparing for release; the way her wet heat fluttered around his fingers, trying to pull them deeper, how she was panting, holding her breath and whining when her orgasm stayed just out of reach, the way her skin flushed, how her toes curled, and the way she would twist the pillow in her grip.

Unable to deny himself the pleasure any longer, Loki withdrew his fingers -much to the dismay and outcry of Y/N-, and spread her slick along his thick length; not bothering to bite back the obscene moan that fell from his lips. He teased her entrance with his blushing cock-head, mixing his pre-cum with hers before pressing in.

“Loki,” Y/N rasped, her whole body shuddering in bliss as he slowly filled her. Only when he was completely seated and her ass was pressed firm against his belly did Loki begin to move.

The slow, heavy drag of his cock made Y/N writhe. She would try to push back, to try and make him move faster and harder, but his hands on her hips halted her attempts. Loki liked to be in charge, and while Y/N wasn’t above begging and pleading, deep down, she loved the way he took control.

Despite wanting the moment to last, the need hear Y/N scream his name, to hear the wet slaps of skin, and to find his release became too much to bear.

His thrusts were tight and controlled, bordering on painful for Y/N, but she did not ask him to stop. If anything, she implored him to move faster and harder. “Please, Loki,” she mewled.

What kind of man would Loki be if he did not give the love of his life what she wanted? Growling low in his throat, Loki grabbed Y/N’s hips tighter and began pounding her into the mattress, grunting out a foul curse every time their bodies slapped together.

Y/N, pulsing around him and writhing beneath his touch, came with a strangled shout of his name. The wet, slippery, sucking sounds of sex mingled nicely with her hoarse cries and it drove Loki over the edge. With desperation-fueled thrusts, he came with a snarl, crying out as her hand shot down the length of her body and gripped his heavy, tight sac. They fell to the bed as they gasped for air, their hearts almost pounding in unison as their fingers tangled together.

For a long while, neither of them moved; not even after their skin had dried and the fire had begun to die. In fact, they didn’t so much as look at one another until a chill ran up Y/N’s spine. Loki turned and covered her nakedness with the blanket, tucking some hair behind her ear before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

She smiled into the kiss before making a request, “Stay with me.”

Trying to keep her from seeing the sadness in his eyes, Loki turned away, stood, and began to get dressed. Only when he had no other choice did he look at her and gods, it took his breath away. Even freshly fucked, yet confused, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

Loki swallowed the lump in his throat and stood tall, steeling himself for what he was about to say. “Frigga is expecting you.” Before Y/N could protest, Loki picked up the staff he used in battle and strode out of the room, locking it behind him.

Y/N’s anguished cries followed him down the hall. The bedroom doors did not open until Loki crossed the Bifrost where his army and Heimdall waited.


End file.
